The first journal of many about my many stories
by Cleothepanda
Summary: This is only the start of my adventure, many more tales of my stories will arrive as soon as my other journals are found. Now shall we begin? Contains only OC's. Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

My name is Cleopas and I'm an inter-dimensional time traveller, and I'm here to tell you my story.

I guess it all started on my 18th birthday… The sun was shining and I had just left my apartment to go to the place where me and my family were gonna meet. I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday because I had been so engrossed in my work, so I was a little surprised when they just told me to meet them at grandmas for a little surprise. I had just turned a corner when I saw that the street I was gonna walk on was blocked so I started contemplating my options.

Either I walk through the roadblock, take another shortcut or walk the long way round. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to take another shortcut that was through an alleyway that would get me past the roadblock pretty fast. I started walking a little faster than I had been walking before so that I wouldn't let them wait for me too long, so when I tripped on something big that appeared from nowhere I was pretty surprised.

Because of my fast reflexes I had just enough time to put my hands up to stop my fall before I hit my face on the ground. I stood up quickly and looked back to see what it was that tripped me and I was definitely not disappointed when I saw what it was. There on the ground lay a little black box. I was so intrigued and very curious when I read what it said on the top of the box.

"Express delivery for Cleopas, in case of arriving early do not open until 18th birthday". I didn't understand who would send it or why it said arriving early, neither did I know how it happened to be here. So I decided to open it and when I did I got the biggest surprise of my very boring and normal in the little black box was… darkness.

The inside of the little black box seemed to literally spew out darkness. I decided to reach inside and see if there was any kind of machine that was doing it. So when my hand touched some kind of orb I took a hold of it and brought it up to my face to examine it. When I looked into the orb it suddenly broke apart and the darkness that seemed to be contained inside it engulfed me. I tried to scream for help but the darkness muffled all sounds I could make. After about 2 minutes all the darkness had been absorbed into me and I felt better then I had my entire life.

I thought that I had just dreamt it all up because sometimes my daydreams get pretty real but just in case I decided to look where the box had been, but it was gone. I shrugged it off for now and decided to run the rest of the way to grandmas. But I got a pretty big surprise when I started running. Because, I have never had good stamina in all my life, but suddenly I could run all the way to grandmas without even breaking a sweat.

I now knew that whatever I absorbed had definitely changed me. But I decided to figure that out after this surprise-party. So I went in and everybody shouted surprise as soon as I had entered through the door. The party was nice and we had cake, but time went fast and soon it was time for me to leave. I said goodbye and decided to run all the way home. When I reached the alleyway I was in before, instead of the black box there were 2 punks blocking my way. I kindly asked them,

"Could you please move I'd like to get home before it gets too late"

Both the punks just stood there staring at me for a little while until one of them decided to mug me. He took out a pocketknife from his jeans pocket and aimed it at me. He then said,

"Give me all your money or you'll get a free surgery."

I decided that instead of wasting my time with the wannabe muggers, I'd rather go the long way round. I started turning around without answering him and then I walked away slowly, I might not want to waste my time with them but there's no point in acting like a coward because he drew a knife.

Before I had gotten far I suddenly felt a tingly feeling in my stomach and something warm was running down from the tingly area. Time started slowing down when I looked down and finally registered what had happened. He had stabbed me in the gut. I looked back and saw that he had very cold eyes, no remorse at all. Though apparently his buddy had ran away because he was too scared. Just when I was about to fall into unconsciousness, I heard a voice that sounded very evil calling to me. At first I didnt hear what the voice was saying just dark mumbling until finally the voice became clearer than ever.

"**ClEoPaS! CoMe To ThE DaRkNeSs!"**

Before I knew what had happened, 2 snakelike appendages came out of my shoulders and attacked the wannabe mugger. The last thing I saw before I finally welcomed sweet unconsciousness was the snake like appendages ripping out the guy's heart and then eat it.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a very mysterious sight.

**To Be cOnTiNuEd…..**


	2. Chapter 2 The true beginning

**Recap**

_When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a very mysterious sight._

**Recap end**

"**Well hello there, I am darkness incarnate, but you may call me Darry."**

I groaned as I sat up and inspected the figure before me. He had a leathery hood that somehow managed to cover his face completely by making it pitch black inside, he had a black trenchcoat that looked leathery just like the hood. At this point I thought,

'Wow this guy must love leather.' He also had leather pants that looked like it fit him perfectly. His boots were also, as you might have guessed by now, made of leather. He also had leather gloves which isn't that big of a surprise. All in all you couldn't see a single part of his skin because his clothing covered him completely.

When I had finished my examination of him my single thought was**,**

'I was wrong this guy is obsessed with leather.'

"**So now that it looks like you're done examining me let me tell you why you are here."**

Once he had finished talking I tried to figure out where here is but apparently everything around us was pitch black with a single beam of light shining down on me and him. I turned to look at him and asked,

"Why have I been brought here?, and for that matter where is here?"

"**You have been brought here because I am growing weary of being tasked with taking care of the creatures of darkness and I'm looking for a successor. As for where here is, it's not important right now. It is very tiring having to travel across time and space to either save or kill the ones who have taken to the darkness. You just happened to have the most potential."**

I was very much shocked once he had finished speaking. 'Me? Become darkness-incarnate?... Yes! Finally!'

You see my whole life I have wanted to travel through time and space to visit other timelines and other dimensions but I couldn't. I always had this feeling that I would be able to someday but I usually just shrugged it off and tried to make my boring life fun somehow.

Now I was offered the chance to finally fulfill my dream and travel across dimensions and timelines of course I wouldn't turn it down. However the part where he said he had to take care of the creatures of darkness somewhat intrigued me.

"So if I were to take your place as darkness-incarnate I'd have to take care of the creatures of darkness?"

"**Well in truth you don't have to lift a finger, however it's more of a moral choice and considering that some creatures of darkness might be very useful to you I'd recommend helping them, but if a creature of darkness goes rogue you might have trouble getting people to trust you if you tell them about your, 'job'."**

He did have a point, I would probably not help every creature of darkness I met but I might help some of them. I would however probably have to kill a lot of them considering the dimensions I was planning to visit.

"Well I will have to accept your offer. Now how do we go about this will you just give me a title card or some thi-"

Before I had the chance to finish my sentence he had already stabbed me in my gut with his hand. My only thought before I once again lost consciousness was,

'Not again...'

When I woke up for the second time I found myself in a very unfamiliar bed. I quickly searched the room and saw that nearly everything here looked leathery which made me believe that he probably took me to his home.

He had a couch in front of a fireplace _(thankfully the fireplace at least looked non leathery with it's red bricks and whatnot)_ two chairs at either side of a small table with a chessboard on and a painting showcasing a hooded individual that looked eerily familiar to the guy who gave me the title of darkness incarnate, however there seemed to be a slight difference but I couldn't quite make it out. Lastly there was a mirror beside the only door that seemed to lead outside.

There were however no windows but it was pretty warm and cozy since the fireplace was on. I slowly put my feet on the floor, stood up and then walked over to the mirror that was as tall as me. When I looked into the mirror I did a double take and nearly fell over. I was wearing what the strange guy was wearing before!

"What the- Why am I wearing this!? Although it does look pretty cool now that I think about it. Yeah I could probably get used to this."

After I had finished admiring myself, _(I am awesome though)_ I decided to open the door and see what was on the other side. I slowly reached for the door knob _(for dramatic effect.)_ then I slowly turned it and slammed the door open. There on the other side of the door was a very very and I mean _very _long hallway with several doors on both sides. I decided to go to the nearest door since all the doors seemed to have plaques beside them. On the plaque it said,

"**Rosario + Vampire-universe, very lighthearted and pretty fun universe, however, make sure Tsukune Aono attends Yokai Academy if you plan to go there or the harem will follow you, sounds fun but it is absolutely, annoyingly, horrifingly irritating. Current timeline branches: 20."**

_Before I continue to tell you my story let me update you on how 'travelling' as I like to call it, since it's half-true and easier to say, is done. As some people believe, the timeline is, as the name implies, a straight line. However depending on the different stories and interferences by otherworldly powers the timeline might sprout branches._

_These branches can take up any form and will differentiate from the timeline in someway, maybe for example in my dimension in one branch I didn't get my powers. This is all within a big 'bubble' I guess we could call it for now. These 'bubbles' are actually what we call dimensions and there are several 'bubbles' all over the multiverse. I hope you guys understood that because my explanation is now done._

I slowly backed away and started thinking,

'Rosario + Vampire where have I heard that before, Oh right! That's one of the anime I was gonna visit once/if I got my powers! Well I don't have to go there first considering...'

I looked around at all the other doors that were within my line of sight before looking back at the R+V door.

'I have a whole lot of dimensions to visit. Well I better get started.'

_And that my dear readers of this lovely journal is how my story started. If you want to know more about my adventures you will have to find my other journals. Until then have a nice day!_

**ThE eNd….. FoR nOw… MuHaHaHeHeHe.**


End file.
